The wolf and the demigod
by Tanitum-1
Summary: When the she-wolf, Lupa, meets the Son Of Poseidon, it arouses deep suspicions. Will the boy be dinner, a potential Roman or a start of something worse?
1. Chapter 1

The lone wolf sauntered lazily across the lawn of the Wolf House. Lupa was wondering when the next potential Roman or dinner would come along. From nowhere(as if were a sign) a distant memory surfaced. The gods had warned her and her pack about a Son of Neptune ten years ago. Something about Iron Skin and a prophecy. From the trees a rustle came. A runner. Lupa was on her guard when a dazed boy stumbled out 5 feet away from her

The first thing Lupa remembered was that he smelt. Literally, monsters would be able to smell him from a mile. The boy had to be a demigod, maybe the son of the Big Three. Like Jason….

Lupa hated to admit that she was in despair about Jason. She had always treated Jason as one of her own cubs, training him to his breaking point and being proud about his success. Lupa had felt something strange the night Jason disappeared as if something had started.

Now, she felt it again. A disturbance of something great. The dazed boy advanced cautiously as Lupa let out a deep growl. The boy seemed around sixteen and somehow didn't seem scared of Lupa. Fazed he was, but not scared.

"Annabeth" he muttered underneath his breath.

Something seemed fishy (oh how Lupa missed fish. Romulus had fed her top-notch fish every day).

Lupa growled at him, "Who are you? Where are you from? Any letter of… What are you wearing?"

Lupa had just realised the boy's orange t-shirt with Camp Half-Blood written. It was written as if there was another camp for demigods. As if the Greek were still alive…He couldn't be from Greece, could he?

Legends say that the Greek are still alive, plotting against Rome. He could be a Greek spy….

And what about the necklace he was wearing? Lupa could barely make out the symbols.

The boy sat down thinking hard and he choked out, "I can't remember. Do you know me?"

He seemed genuinely confused. Lupa never had a soft spot for weaklings, possibly this boy. He had amnesia (but seriously, why will wolves care?) and could be a spy. No, he wouldn't fit in with the Romans (Ave, Rome).

Yet, Lupa still accepted him and decide not to eat him, for the time being but one false move… BAM. Demigod dinner for her. Maybe the reason she didn't eat him was that in the corner of her vision, Lupa had seen something. A cow. In the middle of the forest. Still alive. A god…...

Juno?

Lupa gave up and decided well she might as well be a pawn of the gods, for the first and last time(maybe).

"Come on. Time for basic studies." Lupa said as she led the boy inside the Wolf House. Something was different. Something even bigger than Juno, the not so divine queen of Rome (Lupa and Juno had had lots of fights) was at work. All she could do was pray to the gods and hope it wasn't the Three fates.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"NO, NO, NO!" Lupa had reached the brink of her patience (which was saying a lot). The wolf had been teaching the boy for a couple of days and yet it seemed they were getting nowhere. Until, it became A LOT clearer how important the situation was. She had forgotten her earlier suspicions, which were now replaced with curses for the boy's stupidity. As she threw curses, and stomped her paws, the boy stood up and his sea-green eyes full of annoyance.

"Oh, come on…. You said it. The Big Three. Zeus. Poseidon. Hades."

Lupa was so close to ripping his heart from his chest, when the she-wolf finally calmed down.

"The Big Three are Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were the Greek gods. Now, only the Roman gods exist." Lupa grumbled

The boy had thrown himself on the floor, but his ears had perked up at the word 'Greek'. He massaged his temples as if trying to gain knowledge from his forgotten memory.

Before Lupa could attempt to kill (or question) the boy and low growl came from hardly 5 feet away.

The boy had jumped up, ready for an attack. Though Lupa doubted how he would survive with no training or sword

The boy, impulsively, reached into his pocket and took out a ballpoint pen. Lupa stifled a laugh. Oh, the fun of watching the demigods die, who thought they knew everything. As if her day wasn't weird enough, the boy uncapped the pen and out shot a 3 feet sword, gleaming. Celestial Bronze. How, Lupa thought, had a weakling got that.

From the shadows of the forest, a hellhound jumped out aiming towards the useless boy. The boy, as if he had done it a thousand times, sidestepped and manoeuvred his sword in a flash.

In a second, the hellhound was dead, lying on the floor.

Lupa growled at the spy. Her worst suspicions were correct. She pounced towards the boy aiming for his legs. Instead of swinging his sword, the boy flicked his wrist and the nearest water sprinkler went off. Somehow, he focused all the pressure to Lupa. All wolves hate water (at least as far as Lupa was concerned) so Lupa, being drenched, grew more furious and went in for the kill.

The boy stood their motionless, his eyes egging her to come forward. As she bit into his leg, her whole body felt a wave of immense pain. She backed down, whimpering. Who was this boy? As she glanced at the boy, she realised she had not made even a scratch on the boy's skin.

He looked shocked too as if he hadn't realised that suddenly he had iron skin like Achilles. Like Achilles.

Suddenly a wave of nausea passed over her. Achilles was Greek, dipped into the River Styx. The boy couldn't have been dipped too…

And then finally it dawned on Lupa. Son of the Sea God. Iron Skin. Potential enemy. This boy was the start of a great prophecy if Juno had interfered. Oh no! Lupa sat down (or however a wolf lays) and realised the grim times coming ahead. Her pack, Rome, the gods and even the Greek. Somehow, the Great prophecy had started. Possibly involving this boy. The Son of Poseidon.


End file.
